Walking A Thin Line
by D-Ranked Writer
Summary: In a world where the words hero and villain are vastly subjective, Naruto struggles to find his alliance to either title as people from both sides fight to claim him. With a fiery devil on his right shoulder and a timid angel on his left, Naruto walks a thin line between what he knows is right and what he wants. One or the other could lead him to fame, or down into infamy.


**Hello guys and welcome to my second story. The Incredibles has always been one of my favorite animated movies so I decided, eh why not. There are only three other crossovers. They're all pretty good but also abandoned. Such a shame in my opinion.**

 **Now I don't want make a long AU so anything else I have to say will be at the bottom.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

In a sea of headstones stood two people stood as motionless as the very memorial stones that surrounded, a woman and a young child. The remainder of the early morning crickets chorused their dismal tune in a mood matching ambience as the two shared down at nothing more than a plaque littered with withered flowers.

"I miss him Kaa-chan." The young boy spoke in a sundry of languages, English and Japanese. He was around eight years old with wild blond hair, blue eyes and a pair of distinctive whiskered cheeks.

"I do too Naruto." The woman comforted her son with a reassuring squeeze of the shoulder. The woman was similar to young boy in hair color with varying brown eyes and an rather rounded face opposed to her son's angular facial structure. Both displayed matching grief brimming their eyes.

Buried beneath was Namikaze Minato, a caring father and loving husband. At least that's what was engraved into the plaque. It failed to note his heroism for which he died for, protecting those rebelling against their own saviors in the ultimate display of hypocrisy.

It angered Naruto, surprisingly so but the young boy knew it was best to keep such feelings to himself. His mother already had enough to worry about as it were, being widowed at young age herself she had long hours to work just to keep living comfortably. With no support from those privy to her husband's second life.

The life of a hero.

No one was certain how the Supers came to be, only that somehow in recent history evolution deemed it necessary to curse humanity with yet another weapon of destruction. In light of this discovery the United nations placed sanctions preventing these super humans from being used as weapons in war or agents within their governments, but of course many of the world's supreme powers didn't follow their own rules.

Fortunately the number of super humans in the world were rather low and their powers varied from super strength to something as meaningless as the power of bodily inflation. In fear of looking bad in front of one another each country usually recruited their Supers for espionage and the sort. If their powers were deemed useful that is. The others were forced into hiding by either the government or held their powers in secrecy out of fear of being prosecuted for being different.

Then there were those who decided to use their powers how ever they liked, be it for good or evil. The world's governments tended to stay out of these conflicts in an effort to avoid being labeled discriminant in the public eye, however as both the number of Supers rose so too did the destruction left in their wake. Currently there were talks of further restrictions on Supers as a blind eye was no longer a viable solution.

Back to the point, Naruto was much smarter than he appeared for his age, a byproduct of his own mutations. He was also very special, his mother told him this often but there were other reasons. Thus far Naruto was able to discover two powers, speed and strength. Both a mere fraction when in comparison to other Supers but having more than one power was virtually unheard of.

For this reason his mother was very adamant on keeping his powers a secret. With public tension growing between humans and mutants, she didn't want him exposed to that world. Another part of her didn't want her son to have the same fate as her late husband. She didn't want see Naruto die being hated for doing the right thing.

"Well we should get going Naruto. It's almost time for you to go to school." She wiped a stray tear and smiled down at Naruto. He looked back at her and only nodded solemnly.

Naruto didn't like it when his mother was sad, and she was always sad. Ever since his father died she never smiled the same again. It made Naruto think himself a failure for not being able to make her happy, no matter what he did or how hard he tried. She was always so sad.

"Okay." Naruto held his mother's hands the entire walk to school. Neither said a word in that time, this had grown into a sad custom between the two. At times Naruto felt his mother was just living for him and nothing else, as a sort of obligation rather than love. The light in her eyes no longer shown through and it hurt.

Naruto didn't have anyone in whom to confide in. His mother was all the family Naruto had in the world. So all of his hurt, his troubles, remained hidden beneath an expression set in constant default. For her sake.

Once they were out in front of the school she stopped and kneeled down in front of Naruto.

"Now I know this is the first day of school but mommy might be a little late. Are you going to be okay waiting here until I can come get you?"

Naruto always loathed being treated like a child, even if that is what he was.

"Yes." Naruto answered in the soft-spoken tone of voice he was accustomed to.

"I love you Naruto." She smiled through moist eyes and kissed Naruto on the forehead. For some odd reason Naruto found himself brought to tears as well and on hugged his mother tightly. The two stayed connected for moments before time no longer allowed.

"I really have to go now Naruto but we'll go for some ice cream together after school. How does that sound?" She asked with a teary smile. Naruto nodded and watched as she stood back up while straightening her skirt.

"I love you Kaa-chan." Naruto felt himself compelled to confess his sentiments, something he did so little in his life.

"I love you too my little angel." She waved at Naruto once more when she reached the corner, hesitating ever so slightly before disappearing from view.

Naruto looked around the school yard for somewhere to sit before school began. Given the time, there was already plenty of children littering the school and Naruto wasn't a very social child. He simply didn't want to speak with anyone so he decided to wait on the sidewalk until school started.

From the corner of his eye he watched as a red station wagon pulled into the drop off section. His interest was peaked when he saw who got out of the car, a face he recognized from the news. A woman with aa bobbed cut auburn hair practically had to drag out who Naruto assumed was her daughter.

The young girl seemed extremely nervous to be there but Naruto's main focus was on the woman, Elastic Girl or something similar. His eyes narrowed at the woman.

His father didn't die, he was murdered and it was by other supers. The details became hazy in the wake of grief but Naruto remembered the beginning of the conversation between his mother and a mysterious woman with red hair.

Now Naruto knew for certain Elasta Girl had nothing to do with that, but in some way he needed someone to blame. His father died the night most of the city's so called heroes attended her and Mr Incredible's wedding. Leaving a majority of the city unprotected, save for Minato and his unrelenting will to protect.

In that moment they locked eyes. She stared at him for a moment before turning down to the little girl and said something to her. She then began dragging the girl along in his direction.

"Hello there!"

Naruto tried his best to ignore the woman in hopes she would go away.

"Does your name happen to be Naruto Namikaze?" She asked.

Naruto turned to look up at the woman with minimal interest.

"Yes."

An unreadable expression crossed her face.

"Well Naruto I knew your father, he and I were very good friends."

"Okay."

The woman seemed taken aback by his curt and dreary responses. However it didn't seem to deter her for very long as she pushed the young girl forward, whom tried her best to hide behind her long dark tresses.

"Go ahead and introduce yourself sweetie." She pressed.

"My name is Violet." Naruto was able to gather from the girls extremely high pitched yet low tone of voice, along with a few stutters.

"And I'm Helen Parr." She introduced herself with a pleasant smile. The smile disappeared at Naruto's continued look of disinterest and lack of reply.

"This is Violet's first year at this school. Do you think you could show her around, maybe help find her class?" Helen asked.

"Okay."

Naruto began feeling uncomfortable at the woman's continuous stare, he could practically feel the pity through her eyes and it annoyed him. She was quite literally one of the few people Naruto least wanted to see, her and the other of his father's acquaintances.

"Well I have to go now. Violet you behave now and listen to Naruto, mommy will be back for you after school. I love you," She kissed her daughter's forehead and turned to smile at Naruto one last time, "It was nice meeting you Naruto and thank you for helping my daughter find her way."

Again Naruto did his best to ignore her, this time in favor of a pair of birds dancing in the sky. His peripherals allowed him to witness the sadness flash through her face, once again earning his ire. However before she could utter whatever it was she wanted to say a chorus of horns and angry parents called Helen back to her vehicle.

That's when Naruto felt a tug at his sleeve. If not for the previous action garnering his attention he would have likely startled. Violet had somehow appeared at his side after seemingly walking out of sight. There was little he ever failed to notice.

"What?" Naruto asked after she grabbed at him yet again.

"Do you know where Mrs Parsons' class is?" She asked in the same mannerisms as before, severely lacking in confidence and in possible fear. Whatever the case, Naruto didn't care.

"No."

"Can you help me look?" If possible her next question lacked even more legibility. And again Naruto wanted absolutely nothing to do with the younger girl.

"No."

"Oh, okay."

That did it.

Naruto could practically hear the tears before he saw them brimming her eyes. In that moment a non too distant memory of his father's words resurfaced.

 _"You're destined for great things Naruto, never let anyone tell you otherwise. You don't have to save the world or even one person. All it takes is a single act of kindness to make the world a better place."_

"Follow me." Naruto ignored Violet's squeak of surprise as he grabbed onto her hand and began walking towards the school. At the very moment the school's bell rang, thus beginning the day.

Naruto led the reluctant girl through the maze of hallways belonging in the city's largest school. She remained quiet all the while yet the moisture accumulating within his hand conveyed more than words could, but it was nothing new. He couldn't comprehend the girl's problem or what they could possibly stem from.

That's when his annoyance began to grow once more. Violet had both her parents and at that point in time Naruto didn't see what else anyone could possibly ask for. Ultimately he decided to keep his thoughts within his own mind because he wasn't going to repeat such an act again.

The two children eventually reached a class. Naruto lightly pushed her in the direction of the room and was on his way to his own way when he was once again felt a tug at his sleeve.

"Thank you." Violet whispered before dashing into the room.

Naruto ignored the feeling of warmth in favor of reaching his own class.

The remainder of the day passed without incident and soon it was over. Naruto was currently waiting on the sidewalk for his mother. By now a majority of the children had gone home leaving only a few and even less teachers. Amongst the remaining few was Violet, whom had been watching him intently since she first exited the building.

That's when he saw the same red station wagon from before, pull into one of the adjacent parking areas. Helen instantly spotted her daughter and paced towards her with a smile on her face. Naruto tuned out whatever it was the two said.

That was until it became impossible to do so.

"Hello Naruto, I'd like to thank you for helping my daughter find her class!"

"You're welcome." Naruto didn't want to further the conversation any longer than necessary.

"Is your mother coming to get you?" It seems she didn't share the same sentiment.

"Yes."

"Do you mind if Violet and I wait here with you? It's been too long since I last saw Samantha."

Naruto did in fact mind, very much so but he knew there was no use being rude. Helen had thus far, proved to be persistent against all previous attempts.

"Ok."

"Great!"

And so they waited.

Much longer than Naruto anticipated and because of this he was beginning to worry. His mother was late before, just never this long. By now they were the only three remaining after Helen agreed to take responsibility for Naruto until his mother arrived. Violet had since then retired to their car and was fast asleep in the back seat.

"Do you think your mother will be much longer?" She asked, seemingly as worried as Naruto himself.

"I don't know." Naruto looked in the direction of the setting sun in worry.

"Mom." Violet's sleep riddled eyes peered up with at her mother, "Dad's on the phone."

Again Naruto failed to notice the girl's approach until she spoke out, it was almost as if she turned invisible. However now his interest was on Helen as she jogged to her car to answer.

He could see her speaking on a corded phone with a smile, which soon faded at what was being said. Naruto felt as though his stomach dropped the moment they locked eyes. The feeling was made worse as soon as he saw a police vehicle slowly pull in next to the red station wagon.

Two officers stepped out of the car, a man and a woman. The woman was flagged down by Helen while the man continued in Naruto's direction and kneeled down next to the boy.

"Is your name Naruto Namikaze?"

Naruto felt numb.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry to inform you of this son but there's been an incident. Your mother has passed away."

And just like that Naruto felt the entire world fall around him. Time blurred together soon after and before he knew it he was within a police station, sitting quietly as life around him continued on without him in a muffled display of isolation.

He was truly alone in the world now.

Sometime behind tear impaired vision the familiar sight of Ellen and whom he knew to be her husband, appeared before him. The woman appeared sympathetic and had shed some of her own tears while the hulking man looked stoic and stern.

"Hello sweetie."

Naruto no longer cared what she thought about him. He looked down at his feet and remained silent.

"Do you know if your mother had any family?"

No she didn't, at least none that he knew of. There was mentions of an aunt on his father's side but it was little and he certainly never met her. Naruto told all of this to the police already, he didn't feel like repeating himself.

"How would you like to come home with us for a while? " She asked.

This garnered a reaction from him. Naruto looked up at her to see her smiling at him in a way similar to that of his mother used to. He simply couldn't, rather he didn't want to remember so he looked down once more.

"That won't be necessary."

All three turned to the source of the voice, a stunning woman with long vibrant red hair that cascaded down to her shapely rear. Her violet eyes shone with as much mirth as her full maroon colored lips. She was dressed in a provocative business wear, a black tight dress shirt that displayed a fair amount of cleavage and a tight, below the knee grey skirt.

"And whom might you be?" Helen asked.

"Ah how rude of me. My name is Kushina, Uzumaki Kushina."

The woman kneeled down next to the young boy an patted his shoulder with a sympathetic smile. In that moment Naruto felt as if his life was in danger. He couldn't understand why but his every instinct told him to run as fast and as far as he possibly could and yet he found himself stunned stiff under her piercing stare.

Soon it all became too much for him to handle. Naruto began to lose it, his body shook uncontrollably. The woman wrapped her arms around him tighter than visible and began to whisper soothing words into his ear. Naruto vision began to double in her vice before her presence won out, rendering him unconscious.

"Oh my, it appears his little heart couldn't take it. I'll take him home with me." Kushina picked Naruto up, with her arm under his bottom and his head resting in the crook of her neck.

"Hey now wait a minute!" Helen began after the woman. "You only told us your name, not your relationship with Naruto!"

Kushina's annoyed smile was lost in Naruto's wild mane. She turned around with a new face in place.

"Please forgive my oversight. Minato was my brother and Samantha my sister in law, we didn't interact much because of my job which constantly required me to travel. You have my thanks for watching over my nephew but now I really must be going." Kushina said in closing. She tried leaving but was stopped once again by an outstretched hand, a hand stretched well over five feet in length.

The bustle of the police came to a halt.

"Hellen." The man ground out, his hand clenched tightly around her bicep.

"Well isn't this a surprise." Kushina's lips pursed as she looked down at the hand on her shoulder. "A super."

"I promised him I would look after Naruto should anything happen."

"So did I."

Hellen could only watch as the woman walked away with Naruto in hands, her focus on the look of terror on the child's slumbering face.

The first sensation to return to Naruto was a deep pain spanning from his head and down to his lower back, followed by a stabbing pain from the bright overhead lights. As he tried to comprehend what was transpiring and adjust his vision a chocked grunt caught his undivided fear.

"I'm glad you're awake Naruto-kun, I was beginning to worry." Naruto instantly matched the silk voice to that of the woman from before.

Using his hand as a shield Naruto was able to make out a womanly shape, her distinctive red hair cemented the knowledge of who the person was. Finally his vision fully returned to him. Kushina was sitting in a oddly lavish looking chair in comparison to the rustic sky and littered concrete floor of what seemed to be a long abandoned warehouse of sorts. She had her legs crossed in a blatant display of her flawless complexion. Her small lipped smirk wrapped around the orange end of a burning cigarette.

Naruto didn't answer, his eyes roaming as far as the sole light allowed for before shadows consumed the surroundings, all while keeping the woman in his peripherals. He wanted to run and with his advanced speed he figured his odds of escape were dismal at best but enough to try. Just as he readjusted himself for a sprint Naruto found himself floored by the very same feeling of despair from earlier leaving him breathless and hopeless.

"Come now Naruto-kun, is that anyway to treat your aunt? The only family you have?"

Her words struck Naruto with memories of loss, furthering his despair.

"What do you want from me?" Naruto asked in stoic resignation.

"That'll come later." Kushina flicked aside her cigarette and leaned forward ever so slightly. "For now I have something for you, a gift depending on how you see it. A chance to right a wrong."

With an electric slam another light illuminated not too far off where a beaten man was tied to a chair. His shirt was striped in black and white with something stuffed in his mouth secured with duct tape. Naruto looked from the man back to Kushina with the same lost expression.

"This man is Mortimer Clement, otherwise known as Bomb Voyage. A French army explosives expert dishonorably discharged for his extremist beliefs. And the man responsible for your mother's death Naruto."

Naruto locked eyes with the man, a deep rooted hatred burned in his own while fear shown in the man's, as if he knew something bad was to come. And he was right. With a clatter an object fell within Naruto's reach, a triangular pointed knife with a cylindrical handle and a opened circle end. A Kunai, he recognized the blade as a weapon from his father's arsenal and one never used to draw true blood.

Until today.

The young boy grabbed the knife in his right hand with the tip facing himself, it didn't feel right. Not what he intended to do but rather the way in which he held it would make it awkward to end the man's life.

"Other way Naruto-kun." Kushina's sweet voice echoed through his head. Placing his index finger through the ring he let it fall into a downward grip as told and locked eyes with the man once again.

"Go on now Naruto-kun, show him there are consequences for every action. Avenge your mother's death." Her honey words poisonous and fast acting. Naruto didn't know the details behind his mother's end nor why he believed the woman who'd essentially kidnapped him but he simply didn't care, his pain was too loud, drowning out all sense of reason.

The man's futile struggle increased as Naruto stood to his feet and began his steady walk towards him, muffled gasps became shrieks as the cold steel prickled at his neck. The Kunai tasted blood, the sight of which riddled him with reluctance as the disappointed faces of both his parents haunted his actions.

"I'm here for you Naruto-kun, I'll never leave you alone. You're mine now." Kushina whispered into his ear, her warm breath tickled at him pleasantly.

"I am?" Naruto's broken eyes met her own set. She kneeled down behind him, melding her body into his with her soft cheek against his and her hand over the same that held the kunai.

"Always."

The two pushed the blade in further.

* * *

 **Now as you can see this story will be a little darker side. It won't always be that way but I've always preferred a more gritty story. Nothing too bad, I promise.**

 **I also maybe looking for a beta reader.**

 **I'll see you in the next one.**


End file.
